Familienbande Teil 2
Es ist Nacht auf der Insel der Verbannten. Alvin führt Hicks durch die "Ställe" die eigentlich Gefängnisse sind. Hicks fragt wo sein Drache ist und Alvin mein das er ihn noch früh genug sehe. Hicks muss gestehen ihn und Ohnezahn auf die Insel der Nacht zu locken und einen falschen Nachtschatten zu bauen gar nicht übel ist aber Mehltau gegen Berk selbst einzusetzen, das ist sogar eine Frucht zu tief für Alvin. Sie kommen nun bei den Drachen an die Hicks trainieren soll und schaut sie sich erstmal an. Nummer 1: Flüsternder Tod, er bohrt sich in die Erde und greift aggressiv die Wachen an. Hicks meint dazu nur das er sich immer so verhalten wird er heißt immerhin Flüsternder Tod. Nummer 2: Glutkessel, er trinkt Wasser und schießt es im kochenden Format auch auf einen Verbannten. Hicks meint das ein bisschen weniger Wasser nicht schlecht wäre. Nummer 3: ...Er ist verschwunden! Hicks meint dazu nur: "Eigentlich nicht er steht direkt hinter dir, ein Wechselflügler." Der Wechselflügler spuckt Säure und verfehlt und dann meint Hicks das die Leute die Drachen ja total im Griff haben. Alvin erklärt das er deswegen hier ist für seinen neuen Job. Hicks weigert sich und Alvin wird ein bisschen sauer. Nummer 4:.....Ohnezahn! Er ist komplett in Ketten und kann sich überhaupt nicht bewegen. Hicks flüstert zu Ohnezahn das er ihn da raus holen wird und dann unterbricht Alvin, er wird ganz bestimmt nicht dort heraus kommen... Außer er trainiert seine Drachen. Hicks fragt was wäre wenn man ablehnen würde und Alvin meint ganz gelassen das die ganzen Drachen ihm dann nichts mehr bringen und besonders deiner! Hicks wird wieder in seine Zelle gebracht. Die anderen Reiter und Haudrauf suchen Hicks auf der Insel der Nach und Fischbein ist schon ganz aufgeregt. Haudrauf und Grobian fliegen nach Norden und die Reiter nach Osten, damit sie Hicks schneller sehen, sie denken es gibt dort Nachtschatten, genau wie Hicks... Wieder auf der Insel der Verbannten ist Hicks in der Zelle und hört etwas: Alvin, Rohling und Mehltau sprechen von einem Diel doch Alvin hat es sich anders überlegt. Er sperrt Mehltau ebenfalls in eine Zelle und Fungus (sein Schaf) nimmt er mit. Mehltau fragt was sie mit Fungus wollen und dass er sie loslassen soll. Alvin antwortet das wird unser Festmahl und für dich Mehltau gibt es Lamm. Alvin geht weg. Mehltau leidet, sein Schaf war das einzige in seinem Leben, das ihn noch sozusagen hält. Wieder auf der Insel der Nacht suchen die Reiter immer noch Hicks doch die gesamte Insel ist wie Leer gefegt. Doch dann sehen sie etwas ein Nachtschatten. Sie landen dort und bemerken schnell das dies kein echter Nachtschatten ist aber er ihm zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Raff und Taff vernichten die Attrappe. Haudrauf und Grobian kommen nun auch und fragen ob sie irgendwas gefunden haben und Astrid erklärt das sie eine Nachtschatten Attrappe gefunden haben. Haudrauf fragt wo diese ist und... nun ja sie ist weg wegen den Zwillingen. Fischbein hat während die Attrappe vernichtet wurde ein Stück gefangen und dies ist der entscheidende Hinweis. Ein Stück Drachenhaut, schwarz gefärbt mit der Asche eines Lokibaums, und Lokibäume wachsen nur an einem Ort: Die Insel der Verbannten. Wieder auf der Insel der Verbannten versucht Hicks mit einem Stein ein Loch zu graben doch dies klappt nicht. Mehltau sieht ihm in seiner Zelle zu und sagt ihm einen Plan: Gib Alvin was du willst, irgendwann wirst du die Gelegenheit haben und kannst mit dem Nachtschatten hier ausbrechen. Es gab Änderungen in den Gehegen der Drachen: Der Flüsternde Tod kann sich nicht mehr eingraben das titanverstäkte Platten am Boden sind, der Glutkessel bekommt gerade noch so genug Wasser zum Leben und Ohnezahn frisst und säuft seit Stunden nichts mehr. Er muss am Leben bleiben, sonst haben die Verbannten kein Druckmittel mehr. Hicks ruft in seiner Zelle die Wachen und es kommt eine Wache der Verbannten. Hicks hat seine Prothese ausgezogen und hat sie nun als Waffe. Er schlägt den Verbannten doch er kippt nicht um er taumelt nach hinten zu Mehltau und Mehltau gibt ihm den Rest. Der Verbannte ist besiegt und lässt den Schlüssel fallen. Hicks nimmt ihn mit und läuft den Gang entlang und dann ruft Mehltau ihn das er ihn doch bitte mitnehmen würde. Hicks überlegt und er könnte noch nützlich sein weil er sich auf der Insel gut auskennt. Hicks lässt ihn aus der Zelle und lässt ihn mit sich mitkommen. Ohnezahn frisst gar nichts mehr und die Verbannten lösen den Maulkorb damit er was essen kann- Das war ein Fehler. Ohnezahn schießt einen Plasmastrahl auf den Boden und die Wachen fallen hin, Ohnezahn befreit sich von den Ketten und Seilen. Die Wachen lassen ihn einfach vorbei ohne ihn anzugreifen- Aus Angst. Hicks und Mehltau sind nun wieder draußen aber sie sind immer noch auf der Insel der Verbannten. Hicks fragt Mehltau wie er am schnellsten zu Ohnezahn kommt und Mehltau meint durch das Lavafeld. Ein Ort an dem als einziges auf der Insel der Verbannten noch wilde Drachen Leben. Hicks will einfach durch weil er keine Angst hat vor Drachen und er weiß was er zu tun hat. Mehltau will nicht er hat Angst. Hicks geht voran. Bei Ohnezahn ist es ebenfalls gut gelaufen und er ist auch draußen und sucht Hicks. Doch dann wir er von sieben Verbannten aus beiden Richtungen langsam eingekesselt doch die schaltet er schnell mit ein bisschen Plasma aus. Im Lavafeld sind Hicks und Mehltau bereit. Sie laufen durch das Feld und alle Drachen sind ziemlich friedlich, außer einer: Ein Orange-Türkiser Tödlicher Nadder hindert die beiden weiter zu gehen. Hicks beruhigt ihm und sagt Mehltau das der größte Fehler sein kann sie zu bedrohen. Der Drache wird neugierig zu Mehltau und will sein Freund sein. Mehltau stellt sich ein bisschen Quer doch das gibt sich wieder als das die Lösung für die Flucht sein könnte. Die Reiter machen sich auf den Weg zur Insel der Verbannten da Hicks sich dort befindet doch sie müssen einen anderen Weg finden rein zukommen. Und den sehen sie: Händler Johann. Händler Johann kommt nun auf der Insel der Verbannten an und die Reiter und Haudrauf erledigen die Verbannten die am Schiff sind und danach gehen sie rein. Hicks und Mehltau sind immer noch beim Thema Drachenzähmen und dann geschieht das unfassbare: Mehltau vertraut einem Drachen ein wenig! (Auf ins Geschichtsbuch, oh) Hicks setzt sich auf den Drachen und nun soll Mehltau auch drauf. Er hat Schwierigkeiten hoch zu kommen aber es klappt. Er sitzt tatsächlich auf einem Drachen! (Ooh, Geschichtsbuch!) Der Drache ist bereit und fliegt los. Mehltau hat höllische Angst das er herunterfallen könnte doch es geht da der Drache ziemlich schnell wieder landet. Sie landen dort wo Ohnezahn einst gefangen war doch er ist weg. Nun ist Alvin vorbereitet und er macht alle Gehege auf. Der Flüsternde Tod, der Glutkessel und der Wechselflügler kommen aus den Gehegen und sind Bereit anzugreifen."Mehltau egal was jetzt in den nächsten Minuten passiert höre darauf was ich dir sage!" Die beiden setzten sich schnell auf den Orange-Blauen Tödlichen Nadder und rennen weg. Die anderen Drachen fliegen ihnen hinterher und dann fliegen die beiden mit dem Nadder nach oben und alle Drachen stoßen mit Anlauf gegeneinander. Sie fliegen schnell nach draußen auf einen anderen Teil der Insel und landen dort. Die anderen Reiter sind auch da und sie treffen sich und sind froh das es Hicks gut geht aber er muss nochmal darein Ohnezahn ist immer noch auf der Insel. Grobain will Mehltau verkloppen doch Hicks hindert ihn daran und erklärt wie Mehltau ihm geholfen hat. Hicks hat die Idee: Drachenruf! Er macht einen Ruf von einem Nachtschatten und Ohnezahn hört es und weiß wo er hin soll. Die Reiter fliegen alle in die Luft um ihn entgegen zu kommen und sie finden ihn! Hicks setzt sich wieder auf ihn doch dann kommt Alvin... er bietet Hicks an ihn anzugreifen und dies macht er dummerweise auch gegen den Willen seines Vaters und seiner Freunde!. Auf sie kommen Geschosse zu und treffen sie und sie stürzen ab und dann kommen hunderte Verbannte. Doch dann machen die Drachen etwas unglaubliches! Sie kommen von sich aus und greifen die Verbannten an und arbeiten als Team um Hicks und Ohnezahn zu retten. Sie schleppen sie sogar von dort aus wieder zu den Reitern. Sie lösen die Seile und es kommen noch mehr Verbannte. Sie machen sich ganz schnell weg von der Insel- Ein bisschen zu schnell für Mehltau er fällt herunter und opfert sich für Hicks und die Reiter. Er stützt herunter und die Verbannten nehmen ihn wieder mit. Sie bringen ihn zu Alvin und das war alles ein Plan! Mehltau hat das Drachenzähmen gelernt und nun will er das Mehltau für ihn die Drachen Zähmt. Von hinten kommt Fungus angelaufen und er lebt doch noch . Es war alles ein Plan und Mehltau ist ab sofort einer der Verbannten. Die Verbannten freuen sich und sagen das morgen ein neues Zeitalter für die Verbannten beginnt! Die Reiter sind wieder auf Berk und die Borkwoche kann wieder ganz in Ruhe gefeiert werden. Hicks entschuldigt sich bei Ohnezahn das er ihn in solche Gefahr gebracht hat doch es ist alles wieder gut. Dann kommt Astrid durch die Tür hereingeplatzt und sagt das er sich beeilen soll zu kommen da die Parade und die Flugshow gleich beginnen "Eine Familie ist nicht nur etwas in das man hineingeboren wird, dazu gehören auch die Freunde die dich unterstützen, die an deiner Seite kämpfen. Du weißt du wirst für sie da sein und sie werden auch für dich da sein in all den Kämpfen die noch bevorstehen." Ganz am ende sieht man noch einmal die Insel der Verbannten und Alvin und Mehltau und sie haben es geschafft: Sie haben einen Drachen gezähmt! Alvins Wechselflügler.jpg Pfeilsturm 1.jpg Tödlicher Nadder Pfeilsturm.jpg Alvins Glutkessel.jpg en:We Are Family, Part 2 Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk (Folgen)